


and it starts...

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Kissing, May/December Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Poe Dameron, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, i can’t believe that’s a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Stolen moments on D’Qar.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots





	and it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> Bitches really be feeling these ficlets apparently. It’s me. I’m bitches. 
> 
> Written for the Space Cafe prompt _midnight_.
> 
> Title taken from The Airborne Toxic Event’s _Sometime Around Midnight_. Good song. Not really PoeLeia imo. Okay. Well it could be. Sorta. ANYWAY.

It’s sometime around midnight, and she’s looking up at him with that sparkle in her eyes, the whole galaxy shining in the night sky behind her. She leans closer, a corner of her mouth quirking up and something flutters in his chest. 

This close, he can pick out all her wrinkles; every fine line around her eyes and mouth. He prefers to think of them as smile lines rather than frown lines. He likes to envision her smiling and happy. Her true smiles are always so brilliant. Rare and hard won, but brilliant nonetheless. And absolutely worth it; they make the brightest star of the galaxy look dull. 

This close, he can feel her radiant body heat. The scent of moonflowers still clings to her hair and floods his senses. She lays a hand on his chest and splays her fingers over the soft cotton of his shirt and he’s pretty sure the smile that now graces her features could keep him warm even on the coldest of planets and the farthest reaches of space. 

He leans down in the same moment she pushes up on her toes and their lips meet and it’s like an explosion of sunlight in his veins. She sucks on his lower lip and he wraps an arm around her waist, holding her steady. Or maybe it’s to hold himself steady. He’s not really sure anymore. All he knows is her breath is hot as she opens her mouth under his and her body is warm under his touch and he’s fairly sure he’s never felt closer to divinity as her tongue slides against his. 

He loses track of time as the seconds turn into minutes. Hells, it could’ve been _hours_ or even years. Yes, he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her body pressing his to the rough permacrete of the bunker. 

But then she pulls away and maybe it was only maybe mere seconds. He’ll never really know as she steals away with a smile, her laugh echoing in his ears, the scent of moonflowers lingering in the night air. But he’d gladly give her every second of every minute of every day if that’s what she wanted. Until then though, he’d let her keep stealing these moments amidst all the chaos of war.

**Author's Note:**

> _And it starts sometime around midnight_
> 
> _Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two_


End file.
